Ninjago Reborn
by Blitzerwolf
Summary: Lloyd has been taken from the ninja once again. the azrael must not be lost. kai,jay,cole,zane,sensei wu,skylar,misako,O.C.
1. ninjago metamorphosis

_**Ninjago Metamorphosis**_

Real quick before the story starts, bold words are author notes, and italic is a disembodied voice from nowhere. K guys, _**Ninjago Metamorphosis,**_ __starts now.

Episode 1

One day, on the Destiny's Bounty, Jay was blabbering away with the ninja. Lloyd was in his bedroom taking a nap. A masked man in a blue suit somehow managed to get on to the ninja were surprised but their lightning reflexes brought them to a position of _**Seigan no kamae**_.

(a ninjutsu knife stance)

Then Kai asked, "Who are you?"

The man said nothing.

Kai asked again, "Who Are You?" The man was still silent.

And finally Kai asked loudly, "WHO ARE YOU!?" And the man replied:"Your worst nightmare" and suddenly dropped into _**Ichimonji no kamae**_ position (hand-to-hand combat stance).

The man said, "Give Lloyd to me".

Then Cole replied,"Over my dead body," while throwing a left hook punch to his face with super strength.

The man caught his left fist with no problem. He said, "The name's Frostbite," while slowly breaking Cole's hand.

Cole screamed in pain, being thrown at the other three ninja. Lloyd was awakened by this. He rushed upstairs. As the ninja were knocked out, Frostbite removed his mask, and the legendary green ninja fainted.

As the four ninja came to, Sensei Wu joined them to fight. As the fight went on, Sensei Wu was growing more tired, and Frostbite was able to pin him down whilst holding Kai's katana to his throat. Then Wu said, "If this is what you truly want, then do it," The reply was, "... with pleasure."

And he mercilessly ended the extraordinary life of Sensei Wu.

 _The Overlord has been rejected..._

 _The new world is in chaos..._

 _Who on earth will be master..._

 _Who will be slave..._

 _ **Or will we all serve the Underlord?**_

 **Thank you for reading my fanfict.**

 **Please try lesser hate comments**


	2. ninjago mutiny

_**NINJAGO MUTINY**_

Cont.

As Frostbite made his way off the Bounty with Lloyd, the ninjas' souls were shattered by the fact that Lloyd was taken away once again. Kai fell to his knees, full of sorrow. His mind flooding with anguish. But heart still having hope. Right at that moment, Kai rushed off the Bounty. Summoning his elemental dragon, chasing Frostbite. Kai was able to catch up with Frostbite.

Kai yelled, " . !". despite knowing that he stood no chance alone.

Frostbite suddenly dropped into a _shiko tsuki stance,_ knocking down the dragon. Kai quickly leaped off the dragon dropping into an _**ichimonji no kamae stance**_.  
Kai tensing his muscles waiting for the time to strike.

Frostbite drew the first blood by doing a two-foot somersault fox kick at Kai's face. Kai, getting up to his feet, was launched into the air by an uppercut to his chin. Cole arrived and managed to catch Kai. As the duo landed safely, the two leaped out of their positions to fight Frostbite. As Kai was fighting Frostbite with Cole, he noticed that Frostbite was slightly grinning. Kai wondered why he was grinning until Lloyd woke up. Kai was overjoyed when he thought that they had gotten Lloyd back. When Lloyd fully regained conciousness. He glanced and charged at full speed at Frostbite, then landed a turning kick on Cole's face, sending him falling to the ground.

Kai asked with shock, "Lloyd, it's unlike you to make such a mistake."

Lloyd replied, "Mistake? Oh no, it wasn't a mistake, it was my aim, from now on, we are no longer friends."

As Lloyd and Frostbite walked away.

"Lloyd...but why?..." said Kai.

As Frostbite took Lloyd to his lair, he told him his plans. " We must find the Azrael to grant my wish."

Lloyd replied, " I will do as you ask...brother."

 _ **Imagine your world turned upside down...**_

 _ **An alarming new movement proliferates around you like a virus...**_

 _ **Nothing on earth can stop it's advance...**_

 _ **And life as you knew it...**_

 _ **Is over.**_

 _ **IS THIS THE DREADED ARMAGEDDON, OR A NEW GENISIS**_

 **Guys thank you so much for reading my story. It means alot to me. Please do try to review a bit more**

 **It would give me a huge morale boost.**

 **I will try to make part 3 next week**

 **And my holidays, bye!**


End file.
